


A Time of Hope

by noveltea



Category: Bourne Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky celebrates Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://rodlox.livejournal.com/profile)[**rodlox**](http://rodlox.livejournal.com/) for the December 02 request over at my [Calendar Writing Meme](http://noafterglow.livejournal.com/201428.html?mode=reply).

Snow covered the ground outside her window.

As much as she hated the cold and wet feel of it on her clothes, Nicky couldn't deny that there was something special about the way the world looked, covered in white.  
Something _magical_.

At least, that was something she'd always thought as a child. This was her first Christmas back in the United States, and she was alone. She hadn't seen her parents in years - not since before she joined the CIA - and she'd been overseas working ever since she had joined the Agency.

Now she was starting over. A small house in the suburbs complete with a fireplace and decorated with tinsel and other small Christmas decorations she'd picked up on her last trip to the store. It was a nice little existence, even if it was completely different from her previous life.

Still, she'd bought out a little bookstore and carved herself a life that could aptly be described as quaint.

It was so different from anything she knew.

And on Christmas eve she sat by the fireplace, eating her dinner on the coffee table. She had enough sense not to eat microwavable dinners, but it wasn't much of a step up, just meat and vegetables, and the radio playing Christmas songs softly in the background while the lights on the tree cast coloured shadows on the walls.

She didn't even notice when the figure cast a larger shadow over her. Not until he spoke.

"You're kind of hard to track down."

She scrambled to her feet. "Jason."

He was looking around the room, a small smile playing across his features. "This is nice."

She looked at her feet for a long minute. "I didn't think I'd see you again." Off his look, she added, "Not that I thought you were dead. When they didn't find your body I knew you'd gotten away. I just figured -"

He shrugged; he looked uncomfortable.

Nicky knew the feeling. "I, um... have you eaten yet, there's still some food in the kitchen -"

Jason shook his head. She realised that she didn't even know if he was still going by 'Jason.' She'd seen all the news reports, where his real name had been revealed. David Webb. It had never been on any of the files she'd ever seen, but then, she'd only been logistics. The original names of the operatives had never been crucial to her mission.

He held something out to her. "I just wanted to give you this."

She took the small package he held out to her. "What's this?" she asked, unsure of whether she should be curious or suspicious. Some habits were hard to break.

"It's Christmas, isn't it?" The familiar not-quite-smile reappeared. It was odd how that was the most comforting gesture he could have made right then. Jason Bourne had brought her a Christmas present.

Her heart definitely skipped a beat.

Her face flushed and she started to pull at the red ribbon tied in a bow on the box. "I haven't-"

Jason waved a hand, silencing her. "How could you know?"

She smiled weakly, and suddenly all the memories came flooding back. Every memory she had of him, of Jason Bourne.

And for one tiny moment, she dared to hope.


End file.
